Song of Promises
by robot584
Summary: Continuation on Leliana's love story with Aedan Cousland, in order to find the cure of the calling, but bigger immediate issue emerged, set after Inquisition disbanded. *ON REWRITE*
1. Villa

**Okay. This is my very, very first fanfic. So i decided to write about Leliana's aftermath post-Inquisition-tresspasser ending.** **Pardon my bad writing and grammar, gonna be much much to learn.** **Btw idk if i decided to make this one-shot or series, but that can be decided later, maybe better one-shot for my first fanfic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DRAGON AGE Belongs to BioWare, i'm just borrowing them.** *SPOILERS FOR TRESSPASSER ENDING*

 _Prologue: Leliana continued her romantic affair with Warden-commander Aedan Cousland a.k.a the Hero of Ferelden, even though their respective responsibilities often kept them. Whenever she could spare the time, Leliana would join her love at a villa on the Waking Sea - the house from Leliana's childhood. Those days were deeply cherished, for both saw the troubles that were to come._

Leliana observe the beautiful scenery from her villa, she waited for her lover, Aedan. They've promised to meet at this place. It seems like a long time ago, when they first met in lothering when they encounter Loghain's henchmen.

Leliana mused all the moments with him, every kiss and talks in the road, and she toughts of morrigan's banter who always disgusted when they make out.

After the Inqisition going deep to regain power against Solas's force, leliana remain to become the spymaster, Cullen, Josephine, and Cassandra along with Inquisitor Adaar of course, still move underground to gather power.

But today, she's relieved her duty, and make time for herself, for her lover, literally. Warden-commander Aedan Cousland has travels across continent of thedas to find the cure of his calling, he also upset about Grey Warden's exile from thedas, the reason of the banishment is the wardens itself who vulnerable to corruption, according Corypheus's immense power of demons.

That's why after the event of the breach, he wants to cure it. He have to, for his sake. But today, he must stop his quest for a while to meet his lover.

Leliana patiently waiting, she knew when he comes, she has eyes and ears everywhere. not long after, he arrived and approach slowly to her.

"Leliana, you've changed a lot, you're not a bard whom i've met 10 years ago"

She replied, "and you're not the warden whom i've met 10 years ago"

He approach leliana and embrace her, she doesn't resist, only with him she can let her guard down, with him she can feel like a little girl again, not the shadowy and dangerous sister nightigale she used to be.

She poured tears from her worn eye, knowing that, the warden try to comfort her,

"ssshhh, don't cry, my little spymaster, everything is fine, you can see me now, well here i am"

She can't hide it anymore, many years she in long distance relationship with him, and finally she can feels the warmth of his body in battered heavy plate of warden-commander armor. his armor maybe like another warden-commander, but he IS the hero of ferelden, the savior of the fifth blight, King Alistair's best friend, and Nightigale's soulmate.

Finally, she cracked a word between the sobbed voices, "i, i missed you, missed you so much, the pain of being far away from you, i've drowning myself in countless work just to distracted myself from missing you, now, now, i can feel you, i, i..."

Just before she able to finish her sentence, he kissed her, deep passionate kiss, just like the first kiss in the camp. they come in to the villa's porch, and fall down to the front of fireplace, they lay down there, cuddling, kissing, tasting each other. After a long kiss, their lips departed from each other along with heavy breathing, and staring to each other.

he broke the silence, "you just cute as always, leliana, i'm glad i've loved you, i wish i could accompany me on my journey, just like in the blight"

she replied him, "i wish i could, Aedan, i'll be very happy to join by your side again, but the Inqisition needs me, i can't just leave them alone, it is my duty"

she was right, she can't just leave inquisition, she is the spymaster, she has duty, but he is not a selfish man, he can make leliana go with and convince her to accompany him. But he isn't that man, he is the last line of Cousland bloodline, he is the noble, he can't be do such a thing like that, it's so lowlife. His parents would be shame of his action if he do that.

he says,"well okay, i can understand that, i can't keep you, if i wanted to, but tonight, let this be our moment, together"

she replied, while try to hide her blushing cheeks, she rarely blushing, well if the woman as hard as Cassandra can be blushing with Varric's sword and shield roman, and the serenade of Inquisitior Adaar. Leliana can melt too, Aedan know how to make a cold nightingale blush, he knows what makes her tick and she can't resist that.

That face, that scent, that stare, that build, that scar, she wants him, she wants piece of him, no, all of him. She wants him so bad.

she stiffly replied,"w-what happens after you cured your calling?"

he replied,"we settle down, Leliana, i wanna have kids with you, what do you say?"

she try to process what words that her lover let out,"you want to have kids? with me? you mean, marriage?"

he counter"yes, of course we...", before the warden finished his reply, she interrupted, "but you already have a son with Morrigan"

judging by her statement, he added"well yeah Kieran is my son, and i cared for him, and Morrigan too, but they are necessary, Alistair would'nt do it can he? so i volunteered to do that, you know the stake, is me or Morrigan's child as vessel, if i refused that damned ritual, i could be died, and we can't be together"

Kieran indeed his son, Aedan wants to see him, he visited the child sometimes, along with Morrigan, Leliana knows that after the Witch's arrival at skyhold. The Warden is a kind and resposible father, he looks after Kieran and Morrigan all the time, sort of with Morrigan's strict and tight permission of course.

But what about his true love? his soulmate, Leliana? can he have a children with her? he don't know if the left hand of the divine can be married, but the one thing for sure is his love is pure to her.

she finally answered, "i'd love to, but i don't think that chantry would allow marriage in its members"

moral battle rose in Leliana's heart, just like her heart being played by Marjolaine, it's similar circumstances but, a little bit more painless, but still it is worth a thought and feeling.

but, that is what she wanted all the time? this moment, this very moment, just like the first night in the camp, when they give it up to each other, yes that night after confrontation with Marjolaine in City of Denerim, ten years ago, in the middle of blight.

Aedan observe his love's frown, she's been thinking, or worrying, wild guess appeared, is he wrong to ask that? or she's really confused and don't know how to answer that, he reassures leliana by calling her.

he said "Leliana? my love? are you okay? i'm waiting your answer"

she replied "hmm? well frankly i don't know Aedan, i'm glad to have you by my side right now, and i'm not sure if they allowed me to conceive a child, don't get me wrong, love

i'd like to have a children with you, that could be lovely indeed, no?"

Leliana feels a little uneasy about what she said to the Hero of Ferelden, in fact she feels like she's holding something back from him, in addition to her concern, the Warden speak "What's the matter leliana, you look like you're have much to thing about, what wrong? if you don't want to have a child with me that's fine if that relieve you"

She said "it's not like that Aedan, there is a lot to think about, if i want to be a mother, i will retire from my spymaster job, i don't want our children knows what i'm doing in the past, i've done terrible things then and now, i, i..."

and again, tears drop from leliana's pretty eyes, she can't hide it from her love, with him she feels safe and sound, with him she can let it out all of her burden in her chest and mind. Aedan slowly embrace her and whisper, "now now, we're done terrible things after all, Leliana, so don't feels like you're done alone, sometimes the terrible thig we've done is the only way around"

The right thing to do right now is comfort her, Leliana in the field probably the cold one, and the mysterious one, but now she is changed 180 degree, she's like a early maiden who knows love for the first time.

Tonight they are together, in the Villa, catching up, and embrace each other. 'till the dawn emerge.

 _Well, that's one way to put it. I Know I know, my writings is rather dull , but there's the catch for the beginner, well pardon my grammar, i'm open to suggestions, even critique, coz critique is encouraging, and i'm still much to learn, so lend me your expertise and your networks. thanks for reading, and btw i'm planned to created to make next chapter, so if you like my fanfic, well u know what to do, suggestions, critiques, and reviews. see ya!_


	2. Short Arrival, Short Departure

**I think my fanfic has too much character, and i'm overwhelmed by it, so i need to rewrite it all, but i keep the first chapter intact.**

Dawn emerged, morning comes. Warm and sunny morning indeed, the sun illuminates the Waking sea Villa. Leliana and Aedan opened her eyes, still holding with each other naked covered in thick blanket in front of fireplace, Leliana is never happier before this, after series of sad, tiring, and sorrowful events, this is what she need, this is what they both need. Aedan stroke her redhead locks softly and kissed her in forehead.

"Good morning Leliana, how's your sleep?" Aedan greeted.

"Never been so well before, i never sleep as long as last night"

"Me too" Aedan plainly said.

"It's something bothering you, my love?" Leliana questioned.

"It's nothing, don't mind me"

"I know you're hiding something, you can't deny it, you know i'm a spymaster, no?

"Maker, looks like i can't hide what's really going on in my head from you can't i?"

"Yes you are my love, even with your thick beard covering your pretty face, i can guess it"

"Looks like my charade is over. *sigh*"

"Tell me the truth then" Leliana asked.

"Look, Leliana, i must leave again, i can't stay long" Aedan said.

"What? you've just got here, and now you're leaving again?"

"I-It's not what i meant, i miss you, i truly am, i'm really appreciate that we're together again, but i must continued my quest to search the cure for the calling for all of grey warden's sake" Aedan confessed.

"What about us? what about you want to have children with me? what about our relationship? our future?"

"Y-You don't get it Leliana, if i'm not find the cure for the calling, my life is short because of the taint, it's shortened my life, and sooner or later, i'm going to the deep roads, just like any wardens before me, i must accept my fate if i'm not looking for the cure, and i'm desperate right now, meeting you is crucial for me, when i see you again, it warms my heart, hardened my will and ease all the pain and desperation in me"

"Let me help you then, we're find the cure together, and save you and the grey wardens from the calling" Leliana asked.

"Y-You want to accompany me?"

"Yes, my love, you and me against the world again, so we're never separated again, until maker separates us"

"I Love you, and I want to tell you one more thing"

"What is it?"

"Here"

Aedan kissed Leliana's soft lips then she returned the kiss, then he continued to tracked the kiss until arrived in her neck, then he continued to aimed at her delicate breasts, nipped her soft nipple, his left hand rubbed her right breast, she moaned weakly, he returned his gaze to leliana and kissed again, they embraced. She wanted him, she wants everything from him.

"Aedan, i want you inside me"

"A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, my love"

Aedan start to put his manhood inside her, he begin thrusting slowly, still in hugging position, she moaned, and he continued to thrust her. He leaned and whispered her.

"I want you on top of me"

Leliana then on top of him now, riding his manhood, she leaned to kissed his lips, his muscular, battered frame, and his husky scent makes her turned on even more, she begin to ride him hard, then she whispers.

"I think i wanna come"

"m-me too, please come inside me, Aedan, i beg you"

They changed position to misionary style, he begin to thrust her rapidly, they enjoyed every stream of pleasure of it, until they both coming at the same time. They shouted each other name.

"I love you Leliana..."

"I love you Aedan..."

They collapsed in their tiring pleasure, Aedan leaning beside her and she in his grasp.

"How's my gift?"

"It's amazing, thank you"

"No, thank _you_ " Aedan greeted.

"Now i want to give you a gift too"

"Really? What is it?"

"Let's take a bath together"

"I love you and your present, but you even more"

"Come then"

* * *

Leliana giggled thanks to the Hero's answer, and they got up heading to bathroom. They going bath together at wooden bathtub filled with warm water and andraste's grace essence soap fragrants, leliana is sitting on Aedan's lap.

"Do you have any stories to share?"

"You know i'm not telling stories for a long time"

"Come on my love, you'll always have another story to tell"

"I'm sorry Aedan, i never told story to anyone since my job ask spymaster and Justinia's left hand"

"Well, okay then, are you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Divine Justinia"

"Yes i do, i always am, but she said that she's failing me"

"Failing you? what do you mean?"

"When the Inqusitor enters the fade physically in siege of adamant, he being helped by her, or a spirit like her, and she said to the inquisitor and he passed to me that she failed me and she said sorry"

"Why is that? then what did you do?"

"I need some time to figure out her message, Then i asked The Inquisitor to accompany me to Cloister in valence, you know when we visited her after the blight"

"Yes, and what about it?"

"We met sister natalie there, and i know she's hiding something, i signaled the inquisitor to keep an eye out, we looking some clues in paintings and statues that leads to secret door in andraste's painting, and i asked her the mysterious notes Justinia left for me, after we opened the secret door, Once the secret door is revealed, i turns on Natalie and threatens her with a knife. It appears that Natalie was a plant sent by Grand Cleric Victoire, who was previously a nominal opponent of Justinia's and is now an enemy of the Inquisition preparing to move against what she sees as a heretical organization. I notes her slips in conversation and dress that tipped her off and prepares to kill her, and The Inquisitor prevents me to do that"

"You know violence isn't always the answer, same as i encourage you to let go of marjolaine at denerim, and he seems read my letter, that if you falter, bring you back to the light, because your strongest power is your faith"

"Faith?"

"Yes, you always have faith in Maker's will, in Divine Justinia, and you always do, because you have the strongest faith, that's make you go on"

"Thank you for keep believe in me then, after all this time"

"How can i lose your faith in you?"

"I know you wouldn't"

"Well, looks like we clean enough, i don't want to get wrinkles so early"

Leliana giggles "After all this, and you worried about having early wrinkles?"

"Sometimes it can be serious problem"

"You bet it is" Leliana rolled her eyes.

They get up from bathtub and dried their bodies with towels. They heading to wardrobe to get their cloths. Leliana still using her usual Inquisition spymaster cuirass, and Aedan wearing his battered warden commander armor with cape.

"You keep your hair short yeah?"

"I don't like long hair, it's hard to maintain, and also reminds me of the past, and you still keep your hair thin and let your beards grow, no?"

"I always want to have long beards, you know"

"but not too long, i hate it, if you keep overgrown it, i'll trim it"

"Maker, i bet you'll trim my beard with dagger of yours, if you doing so, please exclude the poison"

Leliana chuckled "I never do that to you, my love, i'll be damned if i do such wicked things to you"

"glad you said that, very well then i'll pack my things"

Aedan goes to pack her belonggings, he try to keep it minimum, for practical purpose, he grab his giant warden greatsword and sharpen it on grindstone in porch. Leliana approach her lover and watched him.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Yes, i have no doubt about it"

"What if Inquisition needs your service again?"

"Then i'll send my agents to aid them, i had my trusted accomplices, Charter to keep things running"

"You're already arranging all of this, yeah?

"My love, i'm involved in this game for a long time, i know how it works"

"Okay then, you're the expertise, here let me sharpen your dagger"

"Thank you, then i'll prepared my bows and arrows, and checking my things one more time"

"That would be best" Leliana handed her dagger to Aedan.

She head to the desk and write some letter and send it to charter and scout harding, her agents via raven she always have. The Inquisition Raven are clever and trained, wherever it's owner go, it'll return to it's master. Leliana let go her raven to send the message. She returned to check his lover in porch.

"Here's your dagger, sharp as wyvern's tooth"

"Thank you, my love"

"Are you ready?"

"Let's not waste any time"

"Off we go then, i wish we can returned here after all is over, maker preserved us"

"Maker preserved us" Leliana repeated.

They departure from Leliana's villa in search of the cure of the calling. Here they are, together again against the world, just as promised when they're traveled in fifth blight. Still with greater cause, to save all of grey wardens from negate the early death. Wherever or whatever is this, Aedan determined to find it for Grey Warden's greater good and salvation.

* * *

As they walking along the path, Leliana looking at the sky and the surroundings, the world is in chaos, even after Blight and war is over, they're just the beginning. Aedan turns his gaze to the nightingale and asking something bothered her.

"Is this something bothering you, Leliana?" Aedan asked.

"The world is in immediate chaos, Aedan"

"I can see that, what is he like?"

"Who?"

"the elf who called himself Solas"

"We spoke many times, and he tend to be solitary, even i can't track his whereabouts, until the exalted council and the Qunari attacks, it's total mess, from the report i received he's the Fen'harel, the Dread wolf, the rebel god himself, and we still looking for further investigation"

"What's the inquisition next move then?"

"Tevinter Imperium?"

"Tevinter?"

"Yes, looks like we're focusing our power there, we have a friend, an former Inquisition member, Dorian Pavus who returns home to Tevinter to take up a spot on its Imperial Senate"

"Good, we must gathered the ally we can have, i hear majority of elves disappeared after the Inquisitor's encounter with Fen'harel?"

"Looks like it, but not all of them, many city elves who don't cling firmly on their ancient traditions stood still, for the dalish and devoted elves, i'm sure they returned to Fen'harel's side?"

"This'll get bloody, and i don't like the sound of it at all"

"You and me both, my love"

As they walking through the path they know things will be chaotic and they must prepared to it, not just Aedan, Leliana, or the Inquisition alone, but all of thedas must prepared for it. It's worse than the Fifth Blight or Corypheus' insane ambition to godhood anymore, they face the real god, the rebel ones, and one of the forgotten ones, Fen'harel.

 **Well, t** **hat's all I can do so far, i can't get the picture of it yet, but i'll try to figure it out anyway, trying to keep this fanfic alive although not many read it, haha, but i enjoyed making this, i just want to tell story, people like it or not, that's the risk i must accept, just like gambling yeah? that's life. Anyway give me your sugestions, or favs or reviews whatever, see ya. #584**


End file.
